


Ressurection

by Optimus_Primes_Daughter



Series: A CyberTale [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gay Robots, M/M, Possession, ressurection/reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimus_Primes_Daughter/pseuds/Optimus_Primes_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after Never Shall We Part. Everything is going fine..... until Bumblebee is captured by the Decepticons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Warrior Within

**Author's Note:**

> This is another of my old stories. Hope its ok! :D 
> 
> This is all in Optimus' PoV

It had been eons since the battle for humanity and Cybertron. Human friends had come and gone and the world around us changed. My Bee was now a youngling instead of a sparkling and he wanted a part in the military. A warrior.

I was walking into the silo, laughing. Ratchet and I had just been on YouTube, as the humans called it, watching old videos. Bumblebee came up to us looking proud of himself.

“ Look Dad I killed a scraplet,” he said with delight.

“ Good son,” I said,” but you’ll need to kill more than a scraplet to be in the military.”

Ratchet knelt down in front of Bee and in a kind of sad, but happy voice he said,” But you could be a medic, like me Bee.”

“ I WANNA BE A WARRIOR,” Bee said as he stomped off into his berthroom.

“ I just…...,” Ratchet was saying but he didn’t finish.

“ I know you want him to be safe instead of in the battle field Ratchet but he has Prime energon.”

Ratchet looked at me with sad optics and smiled,” Of course he wants to be a leader like his Prime father.”

“ Aww Ratchet, you are a Prime too, just a different type.”

“ Yeah I was made a Prime, not chosen.”

“ I chose you Ratchet, my spark chose you to be a Prime, which means I chose the right Cybertronian to be my sparkmate.”

Ratchet hugged my middle and then let go,” I am going to go check and see how Bulkhead and Arcee are doing.” He winked at me. Arcee and Bulkhead were newly sparkmated and Ratchet always liked to check on them, you know get their affairs straightened out, but he also liked to organized whatever he could when he went over there.


	2. Gone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ain't sayin nothing.

Once Ratchet had left, I went to go check on Bee. When I got to his berthroom I saw……. it was empty. Bee was not there! _Where is my Bee_ , I thought frantically, _where is my Bee!?_

I ran out of the room, my processor was scrambled. _How could we have not heard Bee come out of his room? What if he went out of the base, WITHOUT AN ALT MODE!?_

I looked for him everywhere, even in the scrap room, but Bee wasn’t there. I didn’t know what to do accept call Ratchet,

// RATCHET,” I yelled into the comm link,

// ITS BUMBLEBEE!”

// What about Bumblebee,” replied Ratchet, slightly worried.

// BEE, HE’S NOT AT BASE WHATSOEVER!”

// I’ll be right over Optimus, I just have to finish up here,” Ratchet said in a very worried tone. I turned the comm link off and stared, just stared. For once in my life I was helpless, I didn’t know what to do, I was worried out of my processor.

 

Ratchet came as quickly as he could and ran up to my petrified self.

“ O-optimus….,” he said, worry in his voice. I snapped back to my senses.

“Yes, I’m sorry Ratchet, I’m just…. worried.”

“ We both are. Where have you looked,” he asked.

“ Well I’ve looked all around base and his favorite spots.” I checked off the places I looked on my fingers just to make sure I didn’t miss any.

“ What about his comm link?” Now that I hadn’t done. I pressed my finger on the communicator.

// Bumblebee, can you hear me? Bumblebee?” No answer, so I shook my head at Ratchet. He bit his lip.

“ Do you think he could have gone over to Smokescreen’s?”

“ No,” I replied,” Smokescreen would at least call to tell us.”

“ He wouldn’t have gone to Bulkhead’s and Acree’s either, I was just there. And Ultra Magnus. Bee wouldn’t visit him unless he had to.” I frowned at that. “ Sorry. You know Bee doesn’t like having strict teachers though.” I nodded. Bumblebee didn't like training with my commander much at all, no matter how many times I told him what he had done for The Cause. “ WAIT,” Ratchet said, an imaginary light bulb over his head, as the humans would say.

“ What,” I replied.

“ What about Steve? Bee always liked Steve!” This time Ratchet commed. Steve answered but said he hadn’t seen him since last week.

“ Argh,” I said angrily, punching the wall.

“ Now Optimus, there are still plenty of places he could be,” Ratchet said, kissing me on the cheek as if to console me, but it didn’t work. Though when he did it cleared my mind some.

“ Who else do we know that is trained in combat?”

“ Well, there is Starscream, but he wouldn’t go there unless……” Ratchet stopped in mid sentence, as though in realization. “ Do you really think,” he asked anxiously.

“ I do,” I replied gravely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? :3 Oh and in case you didn't catch This >> // It means they're talking on comm link.


	3. Starscream

No one had seen Starscream since the day we had won the war, but we knew he had stuck around. There were rumors of him being sighted, carrying pieces of machinery. Now I knew what it was for, resurrection. Everyone knew he had a soft spot for Megatron. Megatron had one for him too. He needed a body though. A fresh young body to put Megatron’s mind in. Bumblebee would be that body. Ratchet and I looked at each other in horror.

“ We have to gather the others,” said Ratchet urgently.

“ No,” I replied commandingly. Ratchet recoiled at my sternness, but my next words were soft. “ He is our son. We should go get him.” Ratchet nodded. It didn’t take long to find out where he was hiding. He never got rid of his decepticon tracking system, so we were able to see him on the radars. Getting there was the problem. Ratchet had to widen the search for him and it appeared that he was not in Nevada at all, but in Montana.

“ We should head out tomorrow,” I said, heading towards our berthroom. Ratchet nodded.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It was the middle of the night and I was wide awake, and by the silence from Ratchet, he was awake too. I rolled over to look at my sparkmate.

“ I hope he’s alright.” Ratchet rolled over to look at me.

“ I think he is. Remember, Starscream isn’t as good at torture as Megatron is.” Ratchet was actually wrong about that. Starscream was actually very good at torture. The torture he gave Agent Fowler crossed my mind. My pause brought a worried expression to Ratchet’s face, so I nodded. “ Try to get some sleep,” he said rolling back over on his back, even though we both knew it didn’t stop his snoring. Soon, with my worried and scared thoughts that clouded me, I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :/ My life.... But anyway.. zat ok? I mean I know it's kinda reincarnation... but eh.


	4. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus has a bad dream.... or is it a dream at all?

(Dream: Optimus’ PoV)

I was tied up next to Ratchet. We looked at Bumblebee come to life. Starscream was laughing maniacally.   
My spark broke when I saw Bee’s optics. His eyes were red and there was an evil grin on his face.  
“ Well, well,” said a voice I knew so well, come from the wrong Cybertronian,” nice to see you both again. I see that I am a youngling. Who am I Starscream?”  
Ratchet struggled against his bonds. “ Our son,” he exclaimed. Yes, our son turned evil.

(End of Dream: Optimus’ PoV)

I woke up to Ratchet staring at me, an are you alright expression on his face.  
“ What happened,” he asked.  
“ Bumblebee was Megatron,” I said simply.  
“ Hopefully that wasn’t a vision you had.”  
“ I don’t think so. I’m not that kind of Prime.” Though could I be? I wasn’t trained for it. Or was it just… there? I sat up, and Ratchet took his hand of my chest. I looked around. Everything was packed and clean.  
“ Wow,” I said simply.  
“ Yeah, you kind of over recharged,” Ratchet replied. What!? I looked at the oversized human clock on the berthside table. 11: 13!?  
“ Oh,” I said, my reaction was slow,” Well let’s get going. I want Bumblebee home by tomorrow.” Ratchet nodded and we got off our berth. Ratchet put the stuff we needed in his pack, then we set off. We couldn’t go through the groundbridge with the possibility of a trap at the other end, so we drove. 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

After several hours of silence, Ratchet turned his radio on. Classical music, his favorite.  
“ Ratchet,” I asked, wondering why he turned it on.  
“ I hate silence,” he replied in disgust.  
“ Yes, I know. That’s why I had to get you out of the Allspark, the silence." Ratchet laughed, then I joined in. Oh, it was good to laugh again. But soon the silence fell once more. The only sound to be heard was Ratchet’s music, him humming along. I looked around at the landscape, which really wasn’t a landscape anymore. The humans had built wind and solar farms everywhere. I knew it was good for the environment but the scenery just….. didn’t look the same. It was sunset and the sky was a pinkish purple.  
I looked at my radar,” We are in Idaho now,” I said. We were only one state away from our Bumblebee. In my processor I grinned. Ratchet grunted in response.  
“ What’s wrong,” I asked.  
“ Can we have a rest, I’m getting cramped in here,” replied Ratchet. I transformed and hid behind a nearby boulder. No humans, good. I gave Ratchet the thumbs up and he transformed too. He yawned and stretched, then walked over to the boulder.  
“ Thanks Optimus, I needed that.”  
“ You are very welcome,” I replied, bowing. Then I got an idea. I turned on my classical music, now that Ratchet’s was off.  
“ May I have this dance,” I said, holding out a hand for Ratchet to take.  
He grinned,” Of course,” he said grabbing my hand. I pulled him close, and we began to dance.  
“ I haven’t done this since the medical graduation ceremony,” said Ratchet, though he was a good dancer.  
“ I haven't since the warrior academy,” I replied, smiling at Ratchet lovingly. 

We danced into the night, but soon after the sun went down recharge overtook us. There was no place to hide so we just stayed behind the boulder. Ratchet had his head on my side, and I had on arm around him. Soon Ratchet went off into recharge. I was still awake. My processor was still on Bumblebee, and the dream. What if it was real. What if in some ways, I was a prophet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 Yeah Optimus is totally a prophet. >:D


	5. The Base

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

After a while of thinking, I looked around. It wasn’t pitch black, but it was dark. There were so many stars in the sky. I looked over at the wind farm. It was peaceful, but it wasn’t the same. Then I heard something. I turned around to look back the way we came. There were headlights. Humans at this time of night? I knew they couldn’t see us but just to be cautious I woke Ratchet up.  
“ Ratchet. Car.” I shook him slightly and he woke up. He looked at me, mildly disgruntled. He liked to wake up at his own time. Then he looked at the car, which was not a car anymore, but a Bot. It walked over.  
“ Hello, you two. What are you doing out here?” It was knockout, but where was Breakdown? Ratchet and I stood up.   
“ I should ask you the same,” I said, raising an eyebrow.  
“ Ah, well, I check in on Starscream every once in a while. He is still my friend even though he isn’t on our side,” he replied, waving his hands around as if to show expression. He always did that.  
“ Wait… you still see Starscream,” asked Ratchet suspiciously.  
“ Yes. Anything wrong with that?” He didn’t know. He didn’t know Starscream had Bee.  
“ Ok now it’s my turn. What are you doing out here?”  
“ Starscream took Bumblebee,” I said simply. Knockout looked surprised.  
“ What!? I always liked that little Bot. His finish. I wonder how he gets it like that.”  
“ Would you help us get into his base,” I asked.  
“ Sure, but don’t hurt him will you. Again, he is my friend.” Ratchet and I nodded. 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It was sunrise and we had already been on the road for at least three hours. Knockout was in the lead, Ratchet was next ,and I was last. Knockout kept on talking about his finish and how Starscream wouldn’t hurt a fly, but it was possible he kidnapped Bee. It was really quite annoying.  
“ Shut up please,” said Ratchet finally. Apparently tuning his out did not good for Ratchet.  
“ Sorry, I just hope Starscream isn’t really going to do what you said. I mean, bring back Megatron!? He’d have my head for turning to this side.”  
“ Yes, I expect so,” replied Ratchet, annoyed. Knout growled at him for being negative. Ratchet growled back. I slowed down in order to keep out of this. I didn’t like fighting, unless it wasn’t a stupid argument

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“ We’re here,” said Knockout finally. He drove off the road and we followed. He stopped at the base of a cliff. We transformed and walked up to the cliff. Ratchet hit his head on something.  
“ Ow,” he said, looking at the spot where something hit him. Nothing was there.  
“ I see you have met the cloaking device,” said Knockout, smiling. “  
I put my hand on Ratchet’s forehelm,” No dent.” I took my hand off his forehelm and waved it in the air. I touched something, something invisible. Knockout walked farther down the cliff face and touched the invisible thing. A door opened and he waved us over.  
“ Here’s the door,” he said, waving us in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3


	6. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MUAHAHAHHAA*Kaff kaff* Sorry :3

The corridor was long and dark. The only lights were those coming from our optics, glowing and leading us to Bumblebee. Knockout walked in and the door closed behind us.  
“ Well,” he said,” I am going to go on ahead and I’ll come back to tell you if he’s there.” We nodded but Ratchet and I glanced at each other in the same thought. We were going to follow him. After we were sure knockout couldn’t see us any longer we followed him, tiptoeing the best metal could. He led us to a door with flickering light coming from it. Knockout touched a button and it opened. He walked in, but we stayed outside just so Starscream couldn’t see us. I peered through the glass. Knockout was talking to Starscream, pointing at a medical berth and then to the door. He was telling Starscream that we were here! I looked at the medical berth Knockout was pointing to. Bumblebee was an it, attached to wires and tubes. My dream, it was happening! I turned back to Ratchet, my hinges locking.  
" What did you see,” he whispered.  
“ Bee. I saw Bee hooked up to machines,” I replied. Tears were forming in my eyes. Ratchet didn’t see this because he looked away, he probably didn’t want me to see him crying. 

Suddenly the door opened and I fell into the room. My helm hit the floor, and I looked into Starscream’s, now crazed, eyes.  
Ratchet was pulled in by Knockout. I got up of the floor, my hands up.  
“ Well, well, it seems I have the whole family now,” he said as he grinned maniacally.  
Knockout shrugged,” he’s my friend.” I growled at him. He betrayed us. I thought he liked Bee. Starscream put us on medical berths, putting the metal bonds on us that were in my dreams. This was it, Bee wouldn’t be coming back to us, to me. Bee was going to wake up soon and he’d have Megatron’s mind. Wait, and idea popped into my head.  
“ We’re luck Starscream isn’t going to torture us,” I said to Ratchet, loud enough so our captures could hear.  
Ratchet caught on,” Yeah, I’m glad he’s no using the prod.”  
“ Especially on our optics!” I could tell Starscream thought this was a good idea.  
He walked over,” i think I might have a little fun with you while my master is…. processing.” He picked up the prod, and aimed it at my face. I was ready to be free from my bonds, but I tried not to look to determined and more scared. He came at me but I dodged the prod and bit it out of his hand. He yelp with surprise. Knockout came at me, trying to grab the prod but I stuck him with it and he fell to the ground with a clang. Starscream had recovered and was trying to get the prod from me without being stabbed, but he failed. I stabbed his decepticon symbol, and he fell to the floor, twitching slightly. I smiled at Ratchet through the prod. He smiled back. I touched my bonds with the prod and they opened. I got off the berth and went to unlock Ratchet’s. I did so and then we ran over to Bumblebee. He looked so peaceful, but a evil grin was growing on his face.

“ Just take him,” I asked Ratchet, since he had more medical experience than I.  
“ I think so,” he said uncertainly. I nodded and took the cables and wires off of Bee. We heard a groaning from the other side of the room. They were waking up!  
“ Run,” I exclaimed, Bee over my shoulder. We ran as fast as we could through the halls, stumbling every once in a while. We ran out the sliding door and back out to the base of the cliff. We were about to transform when a groundbridge popped up in front of us. We jumped in it, appearing at the silo. We looked around. Standing at the groundbridge control was Steve.  
“ Hello,” he said politely.  
“ Thank you, Steve. How did you know,” I asked him, sitting on the medical berth.  
“ Well I knew you were looking for Bumblebee and I knew who hated you the most beside Megatron.” Ratchet and I nodded. 

Bee moaned. “ He’s waking up,” said Ratchet, walking over to me. Bee opened his eyes. They were red! Ratchet and I looked at each other, then at Bee. Bumblebee woke up fully, realizing he was home.  
He hugged me,” Daddy! There was a Decepticon. He took me!”  
“ Yes, and we got you back,” I replied. Bee let go. His eyes were blue again. Megatron’s mind was not in Bee anymore. He was just…. Bee.  
“ Dad, will you read me a story,” he asked Ratchet, who was now sitting down next to me.  
“ Yes, I think it’s time for another story. Steve would you like to stay and listen?”  
Steve nodded,” Yes. Thank you Ratchet.” Ratchet went to go get a book. He came back, grinning. He was holding up a human book ‘ Robin Hood’. Ratchet sat down on the medical berth and opened the book. I got off and sat on the floor next to Steve, Bumblebee in my lap.  
“ Many years ago in England…”

<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hearts all the way!! :3 Oh and if you didn't know the story at the end is Robin Hood.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again this is all in Optimus' PoV.
> 
> How'd you like it?
> 
> (Yes I know the characters *cough* Optimus *cough cough* has a G1 personality but ooooooh waaaaiiiil :3


End file.
